


习惯

by Lapin_Aria



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin_Aria/pseuds/Lapin_Aria
Summary: 索Ban （Alpha!Solal x Omega!Laurent Ban）, 提及Solal总攻注意：NC-17, pwp, ABO共3000字左右





	习惯

设定：这个世界里，上流阶层的alpha们以他们所拥有的omega的数量和质量来彰显自己的地位和身份。 Alpha的正式omega并非正室。（这篇文里Laurent 37岁左右, Solal 49岁左右。文中Solal没有正室。）

————————————

他们说位高权重的Solal大人曾经是位特立独行的人，要不然当时他怎么会让一个出身低微又年龄大于普通适龄omega的人当他的第一位正式omega呢？

他们说威严的Solal大人是个深情的人，要不然怎么会让这样一个omega待在他身边十年之久？

他们又说高深莫测的Solal大人是个典型的风流alpha，不可能为这样一个omega而驻足，要不然他怎么纳了一个又一个正式omega?

他们还说Solal大人的第一个正式omega必定风情万种、定有什么过人之处。

他们还要再说句：“再怎么好看、再有什么过人之处，毕竟年纪大啦，又是个平民……”

他们说——

“嗨，外面的传闻还是这么热闹，都这么多年了还有人在说——”

“好了，Nuno。你也知道的，这些话从前就有了，他们也是闲得慌。”高大的短发omega终于从面前的资料中抬起头来——据Nuno说这份宝贵资料还让他们折了些人。他从果盘里取了一个苹果扔给了坐在他面前的长发男人。

Nuno伸手接过那颗红彤彤、一看就是新鲜好货的苹果，张嘴啃了起来。“虽然没人知道Solal老爷的真名…但是，说真的，老爷真如他们所说的那么深情么？”

高大的男人，Laurent，沉默了一会儿，然后开口道：“这一切只是习惯，只是习惯……”

Nuno挑起了一边眉毛，显然他没有听懂Laurent在讲什么，不过Laurent的反应告诉他还是不要深究为好。纵使他住进了Solal宅以后就认识了Laurent，这么多年来他还是没弄清楚Laurent的来历，那些听上去半真半假的传闻也从来没有得到过解释或否认。

“今晚我约了Merwan去喝酒，” Nuno决定掰开话题，“你要不要一起去？”

“今晚不行，改天吧，我的朋友。”Laurent微笑着拒绝了他，神情似乎有些遗憾。

“哦，那我先走了，改天再来叫你去！”Nuno起身，用拿着半只苹果的手冲他挥了挥。走到门口时Nuno又热情地和他道了声再见。

Laurent礼貌地和他道了别。

即使Laurent挺想和他的朋友们去喝酒的，但今天一早管家就传达了老爷将光顾他的意思。Alpha的发情期虽然少，但算算日子，Solal也差不多到这个时期了。

他放下了手上的资料。桌上还摆着需要他过目的宾客名单，上流阶层就是热衷于宴会！

短发的男人看了眼墙上的时钟，无意识地抬起手摸了摸他撅起的嘴唇，想着是时候准备一下了。

他将衣服脱下来扔在卧室里的沙发上，然后伸手从床头柜里找着了一管润滑剂扔到床上。他思考了一会儿，随后弯下腰打开床边那装饰精美的大箱子。他在箱子里挑挑拣拣，最后拿出了根紫色的粗大肛塞。

Laurent把手上那玩意儿和润滑剂扔在一起就爬上了床。他保持着跪在床上的姿势，拿过润滑剂，像是毫不在意它的消耗量似的往手上挤了很多——要是他在发情期就不需要这么麻烦了，可是他没有。Alpha的发情期来势凶猛，要是毫无准备他可不能保证自己能毫发无损地接受一个处在发情期的alpha。他将手指探入了臀缝间，找到穴口慢慢按揉，已经习惯性事的小口很快就接纳了他的一根手指。在他塞入第三根手指的时候他的身体已经开始慢慢自行分泌液体了，这让他的手指进出得更加顺畅。他模仿着性交的动作抽送着手指，头由于逐渐产生的快感而扬起，一点点呻吟声轻轻从他口中溢出。待他觉得自己适应地差不多了，便抽出手指将搁在旁边的肛塞顶进了后穴。

他咬着唇看了一眼自己的下体，犹豫了一会儿便换了个坐在床上的姿势，然后伸手套弄了起来。另一只手揉弄着自己饱满的胸肌和乳尖，直到高潮。一阵困意席卷了Laurent，他看了一眼毫无动静的门口，撇了撇嘴，用纸巾将手上的浊液擦净，然后拉过被子倒头就睡了。

他是被一阵亲吻弄醒的。他睁开眼睛的时候Solal正把他搂在怀里，亲吻着他的脖子。Solal的吻平时要用力得多，Laurent已经预感到这些痕迹恐怕要花些时日才能消退了。

“醒了？”Solal问道。但还没等Laurent做出反应，他的乳头就被Solal用力地捏了一把，这让他张嘴就是一声吃痛地呻吟。而后Solal手上的动作又变成了富有技巧的揉捏，Laurent在沉静其中的同时又知道发情期的alpha可没有表面上那么温柔。有一个发热的硬物已经抵在了他的腿上，成熟辛辣的信息素味道已经相当浓郁了。发情期的alpha总会富有攻击性，而且难以掌控，有些alpha喜欢以此炫耀自己的野性，而一直以冷静自制为傲的Solal并不喜欢让人看到自己的这个模样——即使他在发情期时也比许多alpha要自控，因此解决他发情期的重担就落在了跟着他最久的omega, Laurent身上（至于Solal以前是如何解决的，还有见过他这幅模样的人究竟如何了，连Laurent都不清楚。）

Laurent用手臂勾住Solal的脖子讨要了一个吻，与此同时alpha放开了他的胸部，把手慢慢地向下移，然后有规律地揉弄着那两块紧实又有肉感的臀肉。当Solal将一只手伸入他的臀缝，摸到道具的底部时，年长的alpha笑了起来。“看来你都准备好了，真乖。”手上的动作却不如语气那么温和，他迅速将这个紫色的大家伙抽了出去，然后三根手指用力地捅进了被撑开多时、无法迅速闭合的肉穴中，感受内里的温度和柔软。他身下的omega抬起一条腿用脚蹭着他，在他耳边用低沉优美的声音呻吟着。

但是Solal坏心眼地继续往里加了一根手指，并似乎想要把手往里推。Laurent见状惊喘了一声，连忙说道：“求…求您别这样，快一些…给我，用您那里。”这个alpha在这种时候比平时在情事中更能使坏了！

听到这里Solal似乎有些满意了，慢条斯理地将手指抽了出来，然后握住了早已挺立的巨大阴茎插了进去。早已湿透了的肉穴迅速往里吞咽着、收缩着给予男人无上的快感。

Lauren发出了满足的喘息声，但他身上的alpha在冲撞了几下后便就着插入的姿势将他翻转了过去，阴茎蹭着内壁的感觉使他一下子都支撑不住自己。这时Solal用力按住了他的脖颈，由于腺体受到了压力，他浑身颤抖，头抵着枕头，手胡乱地抓着身下的床单，膝盖虽然支撑着他但却十分乏力。Solal另一只掐着他的腰，留下了青紫的痕迹。Alpha的信息素压得他喘不过起来，而作为对alpha的回应，omega偏甜的信息素与alpha的信息素相融合，身体从内部分泌出了更多的液体。Solal对Laurent身体的熟悉程度使他很快找到了Laurent的生殖腔口。他反复地向那里冲刺，本能和经验纷纷告诉他那里面是会让他更舒服的乐园。

生殖腔口被反复刺激的快感使Laurent觉得他的四肢要无力支撑自己的重量了，不过Solal扣住他脖子的手终于松开了，alpha有力的手臂圈住了他的腰，使他不至于整个人都趴在床上。他的声音都带上了些许哭腔，然而他知道一切都还没有结束，alpha的动作越开越猛烈，阴茎几乎是整根抽出又插进去。并不处在发情期的他虽然受到了alpha的影响，但是生殖腔口比在发情期时更难打开，所以Solal对这个部位的刺激和冲撞持续了不短的一段时间。

终于在Laurent的尖叫中，Solal的龟头冲进了身下omega的生殖腔，Laurent生理性的泪水也随之掉了下来。Laurent颤抖着将手伸向了自己阴茎，但手很快被年长的 alpha 拍开了。Solal握住了Laurent的阴茎，熟练地玩弄了起来，惹得omega不得不呻吟得更大声。

Omega的后穴因为高潮在即收缩得更厉害了，但很快他的呻吟就转变成颤巍巍地哀求，因为Solal用手指堵住了他的尿道口。Solal吮吻着他的后颈，嘴上轻声说着鼓励话，而动作却一点也没有缓和。

最终在Laurent颤抖的哭泣中，Solal在他的体内成结并开始射精，发情期的alpha的结比平时还要大，撑得Laurent都感受到了一丝疼痛。于此同时Solal咬上了他腺体所在的位置，那里有一道Solal第一次标记他时留下的疤痕。等Solal放开他的阴茎后，他就立刻射了出来，而此时他已经发不出多少声音了，泪水打湿了身下用料良好的枕头。

待Solal的结完全消下去时，Laurent已经累得迷迷糊糊了。他努力翻了个身，将头靠在Solal的胸口，听着alpha稳健有力的心跳声，虽然alpha的发情期还未结束，但是短暂的悠闲时光使Laurent能稍微休息一下。恍惚间，他想起了他在酒吧后巷用酒瓶砸晕Solal手下的那晚。后来他才知道这个和他发生争执的男人是赫赫有名的Solal大人的手下，而这个酒吧是Solal的所有物。

那晚Solal来到他面前，这位alpha的眼神使他心惊。

Fin


End file.
